


Comforting the Afflicted

by Sterling (SterlingSmith)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, First Time, Group Sex, Humor, Lolita, Memory Loss, Multi, Pedophilia, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSmith/pseuds/Sterling
Summary: Mr. Brooks, the church elder, has had a stroke and is profoundly depressed. Twins Violet and Donna are encouraged to visit with him as part of their Christian duty. Their bright smiles make him happy. But Mr. Brooks' stroke has seriously weakened his inhibitions. The girls make their own decisions about just how far their Christian duty extends. And sometimes that warm feeling you get inside from doing a good deed isn't just metaphorical.





	1. Chapter 1

"Violet? Donna?"

"Yes, mother?"

"Do you remember Mr. Brooks?"

"No," said Violet. Donna shook her head. They were six years old, identical twins, and were about to leave for church. That meant Sunday School for them.

"Well, he has been a wonderful man and a pillar of the church for so many years. He had a stroke, and can't do so much any more. Mrs. Brooks says the worst part is that he seems terribly sad. But when their son came to visit, the one thing that really made him light up was his little grand-daughter. So I wondered how you lovely young ladies would feel about paying him a visit after Sunday School."

"Ummm, I don't know..." said Violet.

"You know how we have a Christian duty to serve others. We in the church make a special effort to watch out for each other."

It was certainly true that their Sunday School lessons talked of doing good deeds for others. The twins would have had to admit they hadn't done much along those lines.

"Now your father and I have an important meeting right after church, but you know how to get to the Brooks house? It's just a block away from the church... the red house on the corner."

"Oh, I remember that!" said Violet.

"Good! Be nice to Mr. Brooks, now. See what you can do to make him happy."

\------------------------

Mrs. Brooks answered the door. "Oh, it's so good to see you again, Violet and Donna. You are both such pretty girls! Let's see... I'm sorry I can't tell you apart, dears. Which of you is Violet?"

"Me," said the one. Both had on white dresses. Violet was wearing red tights, and Donna was wearing light blue.

"I know Mr. Brooks will be so happy to see you." She led the way up the stairs. 

As they climbed, she explained. "Mr. Brooks had a little problem with his brain, so he can't talk any more, and he's rather confused. But he is a good man, a wonderful man. I'm so glad you've come to visit him. He's always loved children, and he was so excited to see his granddaughter."

She led the way into the master bedroom. Lying on the bed was a forlorn-looking man in gray T-shirt and shorts, looking up at the ceiling. The tear tracks on his face were unmistakable.

"David, you have some visitors."

The man turned to his wife, his expression unchanging. But when he saw Violet and Donna, his face lit up and he rose to sit on the side of the bed.

"He sure looks happy to see us," Donna said.

"He certainly is."

Mr. Brooks smiled and the girls smiled back.

"Girls," Mrs. Brooks said. "Mr. Brooks doesn't really understand everything so well any more. For instance, when we were at the table last night and I served chocolate cake, he took my piece off my plate and ate it with his fingers. He wasn't being rude; he just doesn't quite understand manners any more.

"Do see what you can do to make him happy -- I'd give anything to see him happy. I'm going to be in the basement, but if you need anything, just press that button over there and I'll hear you. You can stay as long as you like."

Mrs. Brooks retreated. "I sure hope you can make him happy for a little while," she said just before she shut the door. "Come down later and I'll serve you milk and cookies."  
  
The girls looked at Mr. Brooks and he looked at them.

Then he motioned them closer so they both stood by his bedside.

He reached out his hand, and Donna took it. But Mr. Brooks reached forward towards her middle.

He ran his hand up to Donna's throat and gently brushed it straight down her centerline to her stomach.

Donna shied back. The smile on Mr. Brooks' face vanished.  
  
"I don't think I'm supposed to let a man touch me like that." 

"Yeah, that's what they tell us." Violet thought a moment. "But everyone keeps saying we're supposed to see what we can do to make him happy. See how he doesn't look happy any more?"

"I guess I don't mind if he wants to touch me," Donna said and moved forward again.

Motioning her a little closer, Mr. Brooks looked up at her with an earnest smile. He wrapped his arms around behind her, stroking up and down her dress, from shoulders down her back, then slid his hands from back to front around her waist, over and over. He kissed her fingers, one by one.

"That's funny," she said, and both girls giggled.

He then moved below and put his hands on the blue tights on Donna's knees. He rubbed her knees a little, gently, then started moving his hands up the inside of her thighs.

Donna shied back again. "I'm really not supposed to let him do that, am I?"

"Yeah, but Mrs. Brooks said he doesn't know his manners any more. No one's going to tell on you. Did it feel bad?"

"No..." Donna said, moving forward again. Mr. Brooks' face lit up.

He slid his hands up the inside of her thighs, up under his dress, and in seconds they met at her crotch.

"Mr. Brooks!" Donna said, but she didn't shy back. She looked at Violet. "So I guess men really want to do all those things we're not supposed to let them do!"

"I guess some do. At least when their brains are funny."

Mr. Brooks moved his hands out to the sides under Donna's dress and pulled down on her tights, but without effect.

"Should I take them off?" she asked, looking at her sister.

"I dunno. We're supposed to do whatever we can to make him happy..."

Mr. Brooks' yearning was so strong it was hard to resist.  
  
"I guess I don't mind," she said. Reaching a decision, she relaxed and smiled. "I guess I won't worry about all those things we were taught!"

Donna stepped back and kicked off her shiny black shoes, then reached under her dress and pulled down tights and panties all in one motion and flung them aside.

"This is so naughty!" she said, giggling.

She approached Mr. Brooks again, who was smiling but in a more serious way, somehow. He held her dress up to look underneath, then reached in, but as he did, the dress fell back again.

"So you want to get a good look at my privates?" Donna giggled. She held the dress up herself.

Mr Brooks slowly moved his hand in to her girl slit. He brushed up and down gently with both hands.

Then he gently spread her lips apart.

"Wow, Mr. Brooks!" said Donna.

Holding the lips apart with one hand, he reached in delicately with the index finger of the other and began stroking gently.

Donna stood with her feet further apart. "It is so naughty!" she giggled, looking at her sister. "But it feels kind of good."

Mr. Brooks reached down between his own legs and did something.

"Why are his shorts bulging like that?" Violet asked.

"I dunno. I wonder if he's going to show us his private parts too. Like playing doctor!"

Mr. Brooks nudged Donna back gently away from him and stood. As he did, he pulled his shorts and briefs down and took them off.

Donna and Violet stared wide-eyed at the large prong of flesh that struck straight out from his body.

"What is that?" Donna whispered. "Is it ... his peepee?"

"I... I guess so. I don't know what else it could be!"

Mr. Brooks took Donna's hand and guided it forward to circle the shaft. She resisted at first, but then let him pull her hand and mold it to encircle this strange organ.

"What's it feel like?" Violet whispered.

"It's kind of soft," Donna said. "And warm."

Mr. Brooks took her hand again and moved it up and down on the shaft, and when he let it go Donna kept up the motion. He looked very happy.

Mr. Brooks then took Donna by the hand and slowly pushed her onto the bed, lying straight with her head on the pillow.  
  
"My goodness, Mr. Brooks, what are you doing?" Donna asked. He didn't answer, of course. "Well, I want you to feel happy."  
  
Mr. Brooks sat on the bed and spread her legs apart. Her dress scrunched up at her waist.

He knelt below her on the bed and moved both hands back to those lips between her legs. He opened them again with one hand and used the other to play, as he had been before, now leaning in close with his face and staring intently.

"This is so, so naughty!" Donna giggled.  
  
"But he does look happy," said Violet. "We're supposed to see what we can do to make him happy."

Suddenly Mr. Brooks got up and opened the drawer on the bedside table. He got out a little tube. He squeezed some onto his hand and rubbed it all over the tip and down the sides of his peepee. He then knelt on the bed below Donna and applied some between her legs.

"He's ... pushing his finger up into my body somehow!" Donna said. "Ouch!" She started to pull back.

Mr. Brooks stopped and looked at her, his smile fading.

"I guess it didn't feel that bad," Donna said, so she smiled at him and he kept poking around with his finger. "It feels really weird, though."

Then Mr. Brooks leaned over her and brought his big peepee up between her legs.

"Gosh, what the heck is he doing!" Violet exclaimed.

"Mr. Brooks!" Donna said. "He's kissing his peepee against mine! Oh, you are so naughty, Mr. Brooks!" She giggled.

  
Then Donna was aware of pressure -- a lot of pressure. Mr. Brooks was holding her lips apart with one hand and guiding his peepee with the other. The pressure kept building.

"Ouch!" Diana cried, sitting up and pulling away. "That hurt!"

Mr. Brooks looked at her. His smile faded, and he sat back on the bed.

"You can't do that!" she said heatedly, frowning.

Mr. Brooks' face dissolved into a mask of grief. Tears flowed freely and he began to sob.

"Oh... oh, don't cry Mr. Brooks!" Donna said.

"Oh, what have we done! We're supposed to make him feel better, not worse!" Violet said. She approached and put her hand on his knee. He gently removed it, refusing her comfort.

"I feel terrible," Donna said, crying a little herself.

"We're supposed to make him happy," Violet mused. "It's our Christian duty. When he did that, it really hurt?" she asked.

"Yes!" Donna answered definitely.

Violet looked at Mr. Brooks as sobs wracked his body. "Did it really hurt all that bad that you couldn't stand it?"

"I don't know..."

"Can you let him try again?" Violet asked.

"It *is* our Christian duty," Donna said uncertainly. "Jesus suffered on the cross for us... Well, OK."

Donna tugged on his hand to get his attention, then leaned back on the bed, smiled, and spread her legs apart again.

Mr. Brooks stopped crying and looked at her with wonder, then quickly leaned over her again.

He pressed again.

"OUCH!" Donna shouted. "It's going inside me! OUCH!" But she didn't pull back.

Violet said. "He sure does look happy!"

"OK," Donna said, teeth gritted and tears running down her face. "Why is he so happy?" she managed.

"I dunno."

He began moving his big peepee back and forth inside the little girl.

"And he's poking more and more in -- how can he do that? Where does it go? I feel stuffed!"

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes, but... not so much. I can stand it if it makes him happy. His face is all scrunched up now. Is he happy?"

"I don't know," Violet said, "but it sure looks like what he really, really wants to be doing!"

Mr. Brooks started breathing harder and pressing faster and deeper into Donna.

His body tensed and he gave a series of "Aaaahhhhhs." Then he relaxed. He had been holding himself up above her, but now abruptly let his weight down right on her chest.

"Mr. Brooks!" Donna croaked. "I can't breathe."

She wriggled under him, getting his attention, and then he rolled off of her, peepee springing free.

"What is all that goop?" Violet asked.

"I dunno." Donna fingered her own private parts gingerly.

"He looks happy now... do you think we can go?"

"Yeah," Donna said. "I'd like to go. That was weird!"

She got up off the bed.

Mr. Brooks turned and looked at her as she retrieved the twisted ball that her tights and panties had turned into when she removed them so hurriedly.

Then he looked at Violet, rose and took her hand.

She pulled back and said, "Oh, I think that's enough for today."

Mr. Brooks' lip quivered and he started crying gently.

"Uh oh," said Violet.

"Maybe you should see what he wants," said Donna.

Quickly he motioned for her to take her dress off and pull her own tights down.

"Do you think he wants the same thing?"

"Well, our job is to make him feel happy. I did it, so maybe it's your turn now."

Violet sighed. "Well, OK." Looking down, she said, "Look, his peepee got soft, so I don't see how he could stick it in me the way he poked you."

Soon she was standing naked. Mr. Brooks came up behind her and quickly touched her all over -- arms, chest, stomach, legs. He nibbled her ear, making Violet giggle. His hands soon spent more and more time between her legs.

He positioned her on the bed the way he had Donna with her legs spread wide.

Donna observed, "His peepee got hard again."

Violet gulped.

"Maybe it won't hurt you so much," Donna said.

"Maybe," Violet said, trying to be brave.

But after fingering her eagerly between the legs, Mr. Brooks did something different.

He zoomed forward with his head and stuck it right between her legs right at her private parts. Then he started licking her!

"Mr. Brooks!" said Violet with a little laugh. "That's gross," she said as his tongue worked.

"How does it feel?" Donna asked.

"It's OK," Violet said noncommittally.

Mr. Brooks kept his mouth buried between Violet's legs, licking and licking.  
  
With nothing new to watch, Donna managed with some effort to get her tights and panties disentangled.  
  
Violet began moaning. "Oooooo."

"What is it?" Donna asked.  
  
"He found this place with his tongue, and it feels good. Really good."

Donna could see Violet undulating her hips a little bit.

"Oh, it feels so good, I'm floating, I'm ... it's .... Ohhhh, Mr. Brooks!" Violet exclaimed, then lay limp. 

"Are you OK? What was that?"

"I don't know, but it felt wonderful."

"Look, he's grinning."

"I'm glad he's happy. That didn't hurt at all."  
  
Donna tried not to pout. Mr. Brooks had hurt her a lot but made her sister feel really good.

After a few seconds, Mr. Brooks motioned Violet to get up and turn over, up on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed.  
  
"I wonder what this is about," Violet asked. "Do you think he's going to spank me?"

Mr. Brooks got more of the stuff from the tube and put it all around his peepee and Violet's girlie parts.

He then moved up behind her.

Violet felt him fiddle with her private lips, then felt pressure, and more pressure.

"OUCH! OUCH!" she yelled, squirming.

"Remember, it's your Christian duty," said Donna.

"OK," Violet said, crying a little, "OUCH! It's going up inside me! It's weird! And it HURTS!"

Donna said, "Say, this looks like those two dogs, remember? The way he's back there wiggling back and forth like that."

"What?" managed Violet, sniffling softly.

"Remember when those two dogs were doing that funny thing, and Daddy said they were making puppies? Is he making a baby with you?" Donna asked.  
  
"Oh!" said Violet, alarmed.  
  
They didn't have time to wonder much more, because Mr. Brooks once again tensed and gave a huge sigh, then slid his peepee out of Violet and landed heavily on the bed.

Violet turned around. He was grinning.

"I guess we made him happy," she said, still sniffling.

"Now we can go, right?" said Donna. "We've done our Christian duty."

As the two got up to get dressed, Mr. Brooks rose and tugged at them. Donna hadn't taken off her dress during the entirety of her encounter with Mr. Brooks, but now he took it off of her.

"What now?" muttered Violet.

Mr. Brooks lay in the middle of the bed with one of the twins on each side. He worked an arm under each of them, then nudged them to snuggle against his sides.

The girls rested patiently at first.  
  
"I wonder how long we're supposed to keep doing our Christian duty," said Donna.

"Look at his peepee," said Violet.

It had gotten soft again after it slid out of Violet, but they saw it pulsing to erectness again.

"I wonder if that means..." Donna said.

He answered her doubts as he rolled Donna over with one fluid motion. After a few seconds of maneuvering with his fingers she felt his large peepee at the entry to her girl hole.  
  
She gritted her teeth, steeling herself for the pain.  
  
He surged up inside her once more.  
  
She smiled. "It's sore, but it's not as bad as before!"

His breathing got faster and he humped more quickly.  
  
"Maybe once he opens it up the hole it stays open," Violet mused.  
  
Mr. Brooks kept jamming his peepee up between Donna's legs over and over. Before long he gave one of his big loud groans and rolled off of her again.

Donna gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"I wonder when we get to leave," Violet said. "We can leave any time, right?"  
"Yeah, I guess. But God might be mad at us for not finishing our Christian duty."

As Donna sat up, Mr. Brooks frowned, so she lay down again.

Within a couple minutes, his organ stiffened once more.

"I think it's your turn again," Donna said.

"Yeah," said Violet without enthusiasm.

Mr. Brooks turned over on top of Violet and slid in once more. He humped away. First he went fast, then he went slow. Then he went deep, then he went shallow. He rested for a few seconds.

"Is he done?" Violet asked.

In answer, Mr. Brooks began sliding in and out again.  
  
Mr. Brooks jiggled Violet's little body each time he pumped his peepee up inside her. After twenty minutes, she looked at Donna. "How long do you think God wants us to stay? Will Mr. Brooks keep poking it up there forever?"  
  
"Be patient," said Donna and patted her sister's hand. Maybe it was easier to be patient and think Christian thoughts when you weren't the one whose sore privates were being reamed out by Mr. Brooks.

Finally, after half an hour, he sped up once more, banging into little Violet harder and deeper than ever, and then he surged and gave yet another one of his big sighs.

He rolled off and again gathered a girl in each arm, snuggled against him.

Within a minute the girls heard him snoring.

"I think we can go now," whispered Donna.

The two girls extricated themselves from the man and stood beside the bed naked. They both sighed.

"I think we'd better clean up this stuff around our private parts," said Violet. They took turns in the master bathroom cleaning up, and then put their clothes back on.

Mr. Brooks stirred and looked at them. He rose, and they held their breaths, afraid he might want to do something with them again. But instead he put his own clothes back on. On their way out, the girls looked back one more time and saw him wiping up some of the goop that had seeped onto the bed.  
  
"I think we better not tell mom and dad or Mrs. Brooks what we did -- you think?" said Violet on their way down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah -- I think they'd be mad. But we did our Christian duty!"  
  
At the base of the stairs the twins hugged.

  
\---------------------------

"Mrs. Brooks said you had a nice, long visit with Mr. Brooks. Was it fun?"  
  
"Not so much," said Donna, but quickly added, "Mrs. Brooks served us some really good cookies."  
  
Her mother persisted. "Was he as glad to see you as Mrs. Brooks thought he'd be?"

"Yeah, he was very happy to see us," said Donna. "Very, very happy," she added, looking at her sister.

"Doesn't it feel good to know you've done your Christian duty? Doing things that aren't fun is one way we show we really care," said their mother. "Do you think you might want to visit again next week?"

"No," said Donna.

"Yes," said Violet, at almost exactly the same time.

"Oh... that's very nice of you Violet. And if that's the way you feel, Donna, that's OK," said their mother, not really hiding her disappointment.

\------------------------

"Why do you want to go back?" hissed Donna when they were alone.

"It is our Christian duty," said Violet.  
  
"Don't you think we've done enough?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But there was also that thing he did with his tongue."  
  
"That was gross!"  
  
"Yeah... but it was good gross." After a moment, she added, "Say, do you want to be really naughty and try doing that to each other?"  
  
"No!" said Donna.  
  
The only way Violet could get more of that feeling was to do her Christian duty again.

Donna didn't really want to go back, but she couldn't stay home if her twin was going. That would make her the bad girl.  
  
After Mr. Brooks did that naughty, dirty thing with his tongue, Donna decided she didn't mind doing her Christian duty. She didn't mind at all.  



	2. Chapter 2

David Brooks' mind had been a very complicated thing. The stroke had shattered parts of it. The remaining parts mended slowly in a way that was even more complicated than the original, if considerably less capable.

He was mounted astride a beautiful young girl wearing a flower-print dress. The dress was pushed up to her middle, and his penis was embedded deeply up the center of the girl in her vagina. He was pumping back and forth vigorously, and it felt very good. The girl was perhaps seven years old, beautiful, and she was smiling at him. It felt like just the place he wanted to be, mounted on this girl. Shoving his penis up inside her over and over was just what he wanted to be doing. His pleasure built, his penis swelled, pleasure flooded him and he ejaculated deep up inside the dear little thing.

As he came down from his orgasm, it struck him briefly that this was an odd thing to be doing. The thought was like the shadow of an airplane, a brief flicker of dark on a ground that was otherwise lit in bright sunlight. He had had sex with this girl many times before; he knew that.

His hearing had returned, though at first he couldn't make sense of speech. But when the little girl he had just ejaculated inside said something, he caught along with the "Mr. Brooks" the phrase, "Did you like that?" He knew what that meant, and he nodded.  
  
And there was that other little girl, her twin, just as beautiful. If he fondled her delicious body for a while, he thought his penis would stir to life again. She was naked; he could see her dark red dress she had laid carefully over the chair. She was lying at the other end of the bed on her side, legs tucked up. It gave him a beautiful view of her lovely girl lips from the rear. He had licked the first girl to make her happy before he had mounted her, and he was going to lick this second one too. He licked his lips.  
  
The girl eagerly took his hint and lay on her back with legs spread wide. He slid his tongue deliciously through her fresh young girlie area. He stuck it in her place -- vagina! That was the word! He also rubbed his tongue very carefully over those other parts that felt so good, especially that little bump. What was it called? He couldn't remember. She was moaning and moving her hips slowly, and he knew she would soon have one of those things -- what was it called? Anyway, she would feel really good.

His mind wandered as he felt the girl's excitement slowly building.  
  
On his walks things began to make a little more sense. He could actually read some of the street signs. He remembered that he lived in Maryland, in the USA. He remembered some of his long history with his wife, and he had even managed to say her name, "Rose."  
  
The little girl convulsed with her good feeling. He kept licking her to make sure she was truly done and satisfied, then he urgently mounted her and stuck his hard penis up inside her. He didn't feel like waiting long, and after a minute of strong, deep thrusts he pulsed his seed up her vagina.  
  
It was so very satisfying, his times with these girls.   
  
\--------------------------------

The two little girls came into his room again. It was the highlight of his week. They promptly started taking off their shoes and pulling down their tights. They were talking to him, though he couldn't understand it.

It struck him briefly as odd that little girls would be undressing in front of him. Did girls do that? It didn't seem quite right. His doubt was like a cloud that briefly darkened the sun before blowing on its way. But these two didn't seem to think anything of it. If they thought it was OK, it probably was OK.

By the time they had finished stripping, his penis was full erect.

He knew he could show them what he wanted to do, and they would follow his lead. After he mimed it out, he lay on his side with one of those little girls beside him, her private parts right in his face. She held one knee up in the air to expose her parts to him fully. He ran his hands all over her lovely little body as he zoomed in with his tongue, burying his head between her thighs and tasting her sweet flesh.

Below, the other little girl's head was right at his private parts. While he felt her little hands holding his shaft and his testicles, her mouth attended to the business end of his stiff penis. She licked, she sucked, and the best was when she took the tip into her warm wet mouth and then swirled and flicked her tongue. She would soon bring him to a spectacular climax and he would shoot his sperm into her mouth. Pure pleasure would course through his brain. She would giggle and swallow his production, which was very satisfying.

But this day he was excited by the girl he was licking. She had that tube, her vagina, and what it was really meant for was his penis. So he stopped licking and pulled his penis away from the wonderful mouth below. Quickly he arranged himself in the mating position and surged his penis into the girl's vagina.

The girl who had just lost the attention of his tongue said, "Oh, Mr. Brooks! I was almost there!"

But he burrowed into her and extended his hard organ as deeply into her as he could. It slid in all the way. He pumped hard.

"That feels nice too, Mr. Brooks." After a minute, she added, "You want to do your messy stuff up my vagina again? It makes you so happy... It feels really good too, it's almost... Go ahead, Mr. Brooks!"

He pumped harder and deeper, then shifted so he was riding a little higher, the top of his penis pressing against the little girl's tissues harder than usual.

"Oooo, just like that, Mr. Brooks! That's great! Keep doing it like that!"

He understood what she wanted, and he was happy to keep it up. Her deep inner vagina massaged his tip with slick heat, and he was going to ejaculate up inside her. It didn't matter much to him just which walls of her vagina his shaft pressed against harder.

"Oh, oh, wow, ooooo!" the little one said. "OOOOHHHHH!"  
  
"What is it?" her twin asked.  
  
"I came! I came with his peepee in my cunny hole!"

He sensed her extra pleasure and felt little pulses squeeze his cock as he fucked her hard, and that led him to seize up with his own pleasure and plaster her inner cunt with his jism.

As he came down from his peak, he realized those words he had been thinking were uncouth words for sex -- cock, fuck, cunt, jism. It flickered through his mind that he wasn't supposed to use words like that. Why not? He was a grown man and a stalwart member of the church. And -- what was he doing ejaculating up inside naked little girls?

They seemed to like it, though. The girls changed places. The other little twat -- the one he had not just ejaculated in, was wiggling in front of his mouth, and he was happy to lick the little clit. The girl he had just fucked shifted down so she was licking the cum off his softening cock. 

He was a grown man. Why was he having sex with little girls? Why was he attracted to little girls? When he was much younger, he had had a couple girlfriends in their late teens, a couple women he had slept with before he was married, and for these past thirty years it had been his wife. He had recently fucked his wife, too -- that he could remember. All these women were full size, with breasts, hips and pubic hair.  
  
He wasn't attracted to little girls. That was sick! Yet -- he found these two little ones to be very, very sexy. Sexier than his wife. Sexier than Terry, that girl who did the babysitting during church services. Terry! He remembered the name. She was young and gorgeous, but these girls were even more gorgeous. But -- that was sick!

The insight passed. It was like a brief flash of blue sky before the clouds rolled in again. He dimly remembered that he had been worrying about something, but the little twat that his mouth was making love to convulsed, which was wonderful. His cock hardened again.

"OK, now do it to me!" said the little one breathlessly.

And as he had many times before, he shifted his body around and shoved his cock deep into the pussy of the dreamy little girl who had just had such a nice orgasm. She patted his back and smiled at him, and he had another climax as he spurted into her innards too.

\---------------------------

"David, Violet and Donna are here to visit again!" said his wife, appearing the doorway.

"Wonderful! I look forward to it." he said.  
  
"Oh, David, your speech is coming along so nicely!"

The two beautiful girls came in, smiling. Today they both wore pink dresses and white tights.

"Hi, Mr Brooks!" they both said, almost as one.

"I'll leave you now," said Mrs. Brooks.

Mr. Brooks knew now. He knew that little girls were not supposed to strip in front of grown men. They were not supposed to show him their private parts. They certainly weren't supposed to touch or lick his penis. And he certainly, most definitely, without doubt, was not supposed to fuck them -- that is, have sexual intercourse with them -- and ejaculate in their vaginas! None of this was supposed to happen! It was wrong!  
  
Another part of him felt a sick dread when he realized that he wasn't supposed to *want* to do these things with the girls. Only sick men wanted that -- those despicable pedophiles.

But he also knew that he had been doing these things with these girls over and over again, as part of a routine. And he knew it felt very, very good. He even thought he loved the little dears. He certainly lusted after their little bodies.

He was supposed to stop this, to tell the little girls to keep their clothes on. But he didn't want to. If it was OK last week, why wasn't it OK this week? But then he frowned. Why was it OK last week? How had this gotten started?

His train of thought was interrupted as two naked little girl bodies emerged from their Sunday finest and began hugging and kissing him and giggling as they helped him out of his own T-shirt and shorts.

"Violet," he said to one of them.

"Mr. Brooks! Actually, I'm Donna, but -- you said her name! That's so great."

"Donna," he said.

"Oh, you're getting better! That's wonderful!" she said.

Violet said, "I see your penis is good and hard!"

"Mmmm. Let's fuck," he said. "Let's fuck now. Donna first!"

The girls giggled. "Mr. Brooks, that's a dirty word!"

He knew it was a dirty word. It was from his horny adolescence. He had never used that word as a grown-up. But he just had. And these girls felt like part of his horny adolescence.

"Like doggies," he said. He realized that before he would have mimed for the girl how he wanted her. But now he had the word.

"OK," Donna giggled. And there she was, just like a doggy. He mounted her from behind and thrust deep, then thrust over and over again. Violet squatted by them and ran her hands gently around his balls and her sister's tender parts around where his shaft was shuttling in and out.

David knew what he was doing was wrong. But he wanted it. He regrappled the little girl's hips for an even deeper penetration as he surged deep and delivered his male load up inside her.  
  
Then there was her sister, just as gorgeous with her big smile and soft perfect skin. There were also her little lips below, which smoothly spread to let her tight vagina engulf his man's organ and massage it with slick heat.  
  
The girls dressed and gone and his passion sated, he reflected. He was delighted to be getting his mind back. The one part he didn't like was that he was going to have to stop having sex with those little girls.  
  
  
\------------------------------------

When the girls came the next week he felt guilty, but his lust won out. His doubts receded as they romped and rutted as usual.

He brought both girls to three orgasms, two with his tongue and once while fucking them. He came in each of them once and then Violet had licked him to a fabulous third orgasm as he dribbled his spunk into her mouth.  
  
"We did a lot, Mr. Brooks!" Violet mused.

Now he lay in the middle of the bed, a girl snuggled on each side. Lust satisfied, his guilt reared its ugly head.

"Violet, Donna?"

"Yes, Mr. Brooks?"

"How did this get started?"

"Oh," said Violet, sitting up.

"It was just after Easter. They said you had this brain problem and what made you smile more than anything was seeing little girls."

"OK," he said.  
"Our parents reminded us we had a Christian duty to help our fellow men. You really liked to see little girls, so it made sense. So we came to visit."  
  
"Right," he said.  
  
"But instead of just looking, you wanted to touch our bodies. You wanted to touch our privates."  
  
She stopped to address Donna. "Remember the first time he stuck it in us? It hurt so much!"

"Yeah, I remember!"

"Oh no," Mr. Brooks groaned.

"It was our Christian duty, Mr. Brooks! We didn't mind!"

Mr. Brooks continued. "So, I wanted to do all this with you, and you let me, because it was your Christian duty?"

"That's right! You were so, so sad when we'd come in, but then you got so, so happy seeing us and playing with us."

"Oh," said Mr. Brooks. There was a little silence.

"I shouldn't have done that," he said.

"You weren't right in the head, everyone said that," said Donna.

"How come your parents or Mrs. Brooks didn't stop it?"

Violet answered, "We never told them. The grown-ups always tell girls not to let men give them bad touch, and we thought they wouldn't let us. But we didn't mind -- after those first hurts -- and we thought our Christian duty was more important. "

"Yup," said Donna. "So we've never told anyone."

"Now I'm better," he said. "I know I shouldn't be doing this. I guess this is the last time."

"Really?" Donna asked softly.

He nodded, but stroked his hands all over her.

"You are so beautiful..." He kissed her on the lips, and she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Tears came to his eyes.

"Oh, Mr. Brooks, don't cry! We don't want you to be unhappy!"

"That's so nice of you, girls. I think you must have really helped me to get better. But now it's time to get up and get dressed."

The girls both gave him a kiss on the cheek and rose.

"But before you get dressed... turn around and let me see your gorgeous bodies one more time..."

The girls twirled around.

"OK," he said.

"Goodbye, Mr. Brooks," said Violet as they left. "We're glad we could do our Christian duty."

He smiled.

=========================

"Mr. Brooks?" asked Violet after church.

David's heart pounded. Every time he saw either of the girls he felt a surge of guilty lust.

"Yes, Violet, how are you today?"

"We miss visiting with you. Can we see you again?"

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea, Violet. We had our wonderful visits while I was sick, and now we mustn't!"

"But... we miss you."

"Well, that's nice of you to say that, but we still can't meet again."

Donna had come up to join her twin. "Well, what about you doing your Christian duty to us after what we did for you?"

"Donna!" said Violet. "It's not a gift of love if you expect anything in return."

"Oh, well, sorry," Donna said. "But we miss you a lot."

David knew as soon as Violet said it that she was right. After all they had done for him, he owed them a visit. If he was going to feel tormented by his attraction, that was his problem. He would just have to deal with it.

He offered to take them to the zoo in the big city. It was a two-hour drive each way. The girls of course rode in the back seat where it was safer.

They had just reached the interstate when Violet said, "We miss it. We miss all those good feelings you gave us, and we miss your big peepee. We miss having it up inside us. We miss how happy you got."

"Well, I understand that, I guess," he said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "There may have been some parts that felt good to you, but the whole thing is not good for you. You really shouldn't have done your Christian duty quite that way!"

"Oh?" said Donna, sounding hurt.

"Really?" said Violet in a small voice.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. It was wonderful for me when I was not in my right mind! I benefited from it. And you meant well."

"Can we do it again?"

"No, girls, it's out of the question!"

"Oh," they replied and sat sullenly.

David gritted his teeth. It was so tempting, but he shouldn't! He couldn't.

"How is school?" he asked lamely.

"Fine," Donna answered.

"You like your teachers?"

"They're OK."

There was a long silence. David tried again. "Who's teaching Sunday School?"

"Mrs. Cross," Donna answered simply. Then she innocently flipped her dress up as she shifted in her seat and in the mirror David got a view up her legs to her white panties. He swallowed.

David took the exit off the interstate in the middle of nowhere.

He drove a mile before turning onto a smaller road, then found a dirt road and took that.

"Is this the way to the zoo?" Violet asked.

"Umm, no, not really."

"Where are we going?"

"Well, um, I thought maybe we could take a walk first."

David pulled the car up a barely passable dirt lane. They were in scrub trees, and there was no sign of habitation. No one could possibly surprise them there.

"Where do we walk?"  
  
"Actually, I thought, if you wanted -- we could just stay in the car..."

"Oh, goody!" cried a pair of voices from two very happy beautiful little faces.

He got out and paused with his hand on the rear driver-side door. This was his last chance to change his mind.

He opened the door and slid in, shutting it behind him.

For the next hour the backseat was a whirl of dresses and panties, beautiful girl smiles and lovely blond hair, bare girl chests and little girl pussies. There were lots of giggles and shrieks of happiness. There was one large, hard penis. There were deep man groans and little girl groans. Flesh slapped flesh and fluids leaked. Orgasms brought forth different gasps, moans, and professions of love. Between and after, bodies lay intertwined.  
  
They did make it to the zoo for a brief visit.  
  
David felt terribly guilty. He also felt vibrant and alive as he never had before.  
  
\--------------------------------------------  
  
The twins' parents thought it was wonderful that the girls took their love of God so seriously. They thought it was so nice for the learned and righteous Mr. Brooks to give them private Bible lessons! Every Monday and Thursday afternoons for two hours! But then of course they had been very nice to him to visit all those months when he was recovering from his stroke. And since Mr. Brooks couldn't work any more, he had more time than he used to.  
  
Mrs. Brooks had her own church women's group those very afternoons, when they made meals for the poor, sewed for the church, tended the church flower beds, polished the silver service, and studied the Bible themselves.  
  
The girls no sooner shut the door than Bibles were flung aside and all thought of religion gone. The girls did strip teases, they dressed in sexy outfits Mr. Brooks ordered, then used sex toys and vibrators -- the girls loved vibrators. Mr. Brooks' beloved organ poked into every orifice and spewed its sticky messes in every possible place. The heart of the proceedings, however, were lusty missionary-position fucks, culminating in simultaneous orgasms.  
  
Mr. Brooks was tired of living a righteous life, boring and dull. He still faked it most of the time, but he lived for those two afternoons a week. He was a lusty pedophile, proud and eager to take and give pleasure with the pair of twins who had been so kind to him and who, for whatever reason, adored sex with him.  
  
Fuck God. Fuck the church.

With the twins there were also back rubs, kissing sessions, words of love, and delicious afternoon naps snuggled together. Christian virtues lay at the heart of all those, surely?  
  
Fuck rationalization. Fuck holier-than-thou morality. Instead, fuck those dear little hungry girl twats!

END

**Author's Note:**

> I was flattered that someone took the trouble to translate this story into French (with my permission). First posted 4/1/2011.


End file.
